Sentimientos de Youkai
by Treina y Seis
Summary: .:HieixKurama:. Hiei y Yukina viven en el mundo humano junto con su padre, el trabajo de él los lleva a terminar en la misma ciudad que Kurama, y, también en el mismo Instituto. ¿Cómo será la vida escolar de estos dos? ---Universo Alterno---


**Notas: **Universo alterno, los personajes siguen teniendo sus poderes, Yukina y Hiei viven con su padre en el ningenkai. En la historia sabrán porque.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de YYH me pertenece, no obtengo dinero de esto, si fuera así les pondría mucho más esmero a las historias y actualizaría más rápido (Mentira).

**Warning: **Esta historia contiene yaoi (relación chicoxchico, o sea, homosexual), si no estás familiarizado con la temática o no es de tu agrado siéntete con libertad de no leer la historia y retroceder para buscar otra. También contiene lenguaje no apto para menores y escenas de sexo. (Recordé los avisos de las películas para adultos xD). Bueno, han quedado advertidos.

* * *

**-****S e n t i m i e n t o s * d e * Y o u k a i-**

**Lento.-**

_Sabía que no éramos una familia común, no crecimos como una familia común,__ la verdad es que somos demonios del Makai, viviendo en el mundo de los humanos, el Ningenkai, por alguna razón. Nuestra madre murió cuando recién habíamos nacido, nuestro padre, Han, siempre nos ha dicho que era una maravillosa persona y era muy hermosa, quizá hubiese sido bueno que ella también estuviese con nosotros. Sería mi único consuelo hasta ahora, vivir en el Ningenkai… no es nada agradable, cuando caminamos por las calles es como si todos esos tontos humanos hicieran un complot para mirarnos todos al mismo tiempo; aún no deduzco si es por mi cabello o por el inusual color del de mi hermana, o por nuestra estatura. Sólo sé que es un fastidio. Si no fuese porque nuestro padre nos dijo que no podíamos acabar con ellos, lo habría hecho desde hace mucho._

"¡Yukina ya levántate!" – Hiei zamarreaba a su hermana, otra vez había congelado el despertador, siempre había que estar comprándole uno nuevo casi cada semana. Era difícil que la joven doncella de hielo se levantara de su cama, sólo fuera de ella era cuando se ponía enérgica.

Claro que, Hiei tenía siempre un as bajo la manga para despertarla, su youki de fuego, sólo bastaba calentar la cama unos grados para que Yukina se despertara y quisiera salir de ahí.

"¡Ya basta hermano, ya desperté!" – Yukina se levantó de su cama, intentando no enredarse en las sábanas, algo malhumorada, no le gustaba que su hermano hiciera esas cosas. No le gustaba el calor, no le gustaba ni un poco el calor, en los veranos siempre tenían que viajar a lugares fríos o a las cimas de las montañas para que Yukina estuviese bien, de lo contrario podría sucederle algo.

"Anda, ve a lavarte la cara, cámbiate y vamos a desayunar" – Se dirigió a la puerta, y giró un poco para ver la habitación, era linda, pintada con colores azules, colores fríos, llena de peluches, vio como Yukina se levantó y comenzó a tender la cama pesadamente. Sonrió ligeramente y se retiró de ahí. Bajó las escaleras llegando a la cocina.

En la mesa había tres platos, el desayuno estaba servido, en la silla de en medio se encontraba el padre de los gemelos, Han, su plato a medio terminar, leyendo el periódico y tomando café, los dos platos restantes estaban completos, Hiei se sentó al lado de su padre, dio las gracias por la comida de ese momento, y comenzó a desayunar.

"Padre ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?" – Hiei miró a su padre, quien bajó el periódico para ver la expresión de su hijo.

"Creo que más tiempo que en los otros lugares, no estoy muy seguro" – Miró algo serio a Hiei, cada que se mudaban le hacía esa pregunta, sabía porque lo hacía, era porque se mudaban tanto, era cierto que gracias al trabajo que tenía se mudaban mucho, aunque también era cierto que les dejaba mucho dinero. Pero Hiei detestaba las despedidas, las consecuencias de las todas esas mudanzas habían sido que había comenzado a hacerse serio, algo antisocial, era sólo que Hiei detestaba hacer amigos, buenos amigos, y luego tenía que despedirse.

Yukina bajó luego de unos momentos, se veía linda, traía un listón rojo en el cabello, combinaba con sus ojos. Se veía bella a pesar del aburrido uniforme con colores tristes que tenían que llevar en su nueva escuela. Su padre siempre decía que era igual a Hina, su madre. Claro, Hiei era igual a su padre, hasta el peinado se parecía mucho, era como ver a un Hiei más alto y viejo.

"De acuerdo" – Hiei ya había terminado de desayunar y se levantó, se fue a lavar sus trastes. Miró a Yukina y a Han en la mesa aún. Y luego se fue a lavar los dientes. Se miraba al espejo, iba a ser un día aburrido seguramente, con todos esos humanos alrededor. Con ese olor tan horrible que tenían. Terminó y fue a su cuarto, a buscar su maletín.

Subió las escaleras y caminó por un pasillo, la habitación de al final era de él. Entró, todo estaba tranquilo. Vio su maletín encima de la cama, pero recordó algo, fue directo hasta uno de los burós y abrió el cajón de en medio, buscando un lápiz, una pluma o algo para escribir, siempre los perdía o le faltaban, no encontró nada, en cambio, encontró su vieja botella de perfume. Era seguro que se había mezclado con sus otras cosas durante la mudanza. Le gustaba mucho ese perfume, era varonil, sutil, no era como esas fragancias que lo mareaban; lo olfateó un par de veces, se puso en el cuello, el pecho y un poco en las muñecas. Le gustaba mucho ese aroma, terminó, agarró su maletín y salió de ahí.

Bajó las escaleras, Yukina ya estaba esperándolo para irse, ya era muy tarde. Decidieron agarrar las bicicletas, no llegarían a tiempo caminando. Pero, a pesar de eso, no lo lograron, cuando llegaron ya no había nadie en la entrada. La gente se veía en las ventanas, todos sentados en fila.

"Demonios Yukina ¡Se nos hizo tarde!" – Hiei llevaba a su hermana del brazo, corrían por todos los pasillos, intentando buscar el aula que les correspondía, sin éxito.

"Pero hermano ¡Fue tu culpa que llegáramos tarde! Tardaste mucho en tu habitación" – Hiei no respondió a esto, sabía que era verdad, su ritual con el perfume había tardado más que unos cuantos minutos, Hiei se comportaba lento, lento cuando algo le agradaba, para disfrutarlo. Así pensaba él.

Pasó el rato, Hiei se dio cuenta que ya no tenía caso correr, ya era muy tarde y estaba bastante perdido en ese lugar, decidió mejor retroceder, recordaba que en la entrada estaba la oficina del rector, pensó que era un buen lugar, así nadie se perdía en intentar encontrarla.

Fueron hasta la entrada, donde estaba la oficina, Hiei fue el primero en acercarse a la puerta, tocó un par de veces y abrió, salió de ella aire fresco y aroma a perfume mezclado con aire frío, a causa del aire acondicionado y las secretarias ahí dentro. Entró Hiei, seguido de Yukina a quien traía de la mano y cerraron la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Las dos secretarias dentro de esa habitación se quedaron mirando a los hermanos detenidamente, Hiei se acercó a una de ellas, la de la derecha, al parecer era la que se veía más agradable, y le contó lo que había pasado. Su 'desastrosa' mañana.

"Esperen un momento" – Se levantó de su silla y camino desde su escritorio hasta otra puerta que había ahí, que llevaba a la verdadera oficina del rector. No pasó más de un minuto antes de que saliera la secretaria de ahí y los invitara a pasar. Los hermanos caminaron lento, más lento cuando pasaron al lado de la secretaria, y entraron. Se cerró la puerta.

La oficina era igual o muy parecida a las oficinas de los rectores de las novelas juveniles que Yukina veía en la televisión, Hiei lo recordaba porque a veces se sentaba con ella a verlas. La alfombra era color rojo vino, las paredes un café muy claro, habían dos enormes libreros a los lados del escritorio, pegados a la pared, repleto de libros, más que nada libros de historia, una enorme ventana detrás del escritorio. El escritorio, con varios juegos y bolas para el estrés y un tazón con dulces de menta. Una foto del director y su familia, papeles y una lámpara color plata. Dos sillas frente al escritorio, normalmente las visitas eran de dos. Y por supuesto la silla del rector, se veía cómoda, parecía hecha de piel, color negra. Reclinable y giraba.

El rector miró a Hiei y a Yukina, mientras estos caminaban alcanzando las sillas y sentándose en ellas. "Así que ustedes son los gemelos que acaban de ingresar al Instituto" – Miró a los dos con mucho interés. – "No se preocupen, aquí no hacemos alboroto por los peinados extravagantes que suelen llevar los muchachos" – Sonrió el rector viendo los peinados y la coloración del cabello de los hermanos, no podían decirle que el azul claro del color de cabello de Yukina era natural, sería extraño. – "Bien, la secretaria me contó de su incidente, no se preocupen, no habrá castigo para ustedes, pero dado que es posible que suceda de nuevo les asignaré a ambos un tutor, no se preocupen, no será ninguno de esos revoltosos que suelen abundar en la escuela, será alguno de nuestros alumnos más destacados, se les asignará uno a cada uno" – Entrelazó sus dedos, hablando seriamente.

Hiei resopló un poco y suspiró, era mejor tener un castigo que andar para arriba y para abajo con quien sabe que clase de cerebrito diciéndole que o no hacer. O presentándole gente indeseable y fastidiosa. Pero al ver que Yukina estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado el rector, porque estaba sonriendo sin negarse, no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, seguidos de nuevo por las miradas de las secretarias, dejando por un momento sus labores de oficina para hacerlo. Fueron al patio de entrada y se sentaron en una banca que estaba bajo un gran árbol, daba muy buena sombra, la necesaria como para que la banca no estuviera tan caliente como las demás, a Yukina no le hacía bien el sol, ni el calor.

"Hermano, al parecer conoceremos a nuestros tutores a la hora del descanso" – Yukina giró sus rubíes para ver a su hermano, que estaba sentado al lado de ella, algo serio, como siempre. Viendo a quien sabe donde.

"Sí Yukina" – Seguía con la mirada perdida, quizá el día no estaba tan aburrido, pero seguramente lo sería después de juntarse con el ñoño que posiblemente le habrían asignado. "Me pregunto como serán nuestros tutores Yukina… de seguro son unos tontos aburridos traga libros o unas ratas de biblioteca…"

"Hay hermano, siempre esperando lo peor" – Yukina suspiró.

"Así no hay sorpresas malas" – Hiei se encogió de hombros y miró a su hermana, sonriéndole.

Sonó al fin la campana para salir al descanso, los hermanos en la banca estaban comenzando a aburrirse de estar solos ahí, miraron a todos salir, todos los miraban, después de todo, eran los chicos nuevos con los peinados extravagantes, ¿Cómo no hacerse notar?.

Una joven, al parecer tranquila y amable, según la silenciosa lectura de aura de Hiei, se acercó a ellos, traía el mismo uniforme color aburrido que Yukina, tenía cabello corto y castaño igual que el color de sus ojos. Mostraba una sonrisa, probablemente no le había costado mucho encontrarlos. Probablemente, era la tutora de Yukina. Y acertó.

"Hermano, nos veremos más tarde en el aula de clases" – Sonrió la koorime, siguiendo a la chica de cabellos castaños.

"Hn" – Hiei vio a su alrededor, a ver si alguien se le acercaba, suponía que el primero que se moviera hacia él tenía que ser su tutor o algo así, aunque también podía ser un humano tonto y curioso, intentando ver que era lo que estaba haciendo 'el chico nuevo'.

Luego de uno o dos minutos se acercó a él un pelirrojo, de cabello largo, ojos verde esmeralda, digamos, apuesto, esbelto, facciones lindas. Hiei lo miró. Tenía que ser su tutor. Nadie más se había acercado a él con tanta seguridad.

"Hola, tú debes ser Hiei Jaganshi" – Le sonrió el pelirrojo, extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo hacia el pelinegro que estaba sentado en la banca.

"Sí" – Hiei lo saludó, algo desconfiado, había algo extraño en él, su aura le indicaba que no tenía malas intenciones, pero había algo extraño. Sin desvanecerse.

"Mi nombre es Shuuichi Minamino, como ya debes de saber, o, imaginar, yo seré tu tutor de ahora en adelante" – Se sentó al lado de Hiei, ocupando el lugar que había sido ocupado por Yukina anteriormente.

"Ya veo porque el rector dijo que no hacían alboroto por los peinados" – Hiei comentó, viendo la larga cabellera de Kurama. – "Con ese aspecto es difícil que seas de esos alumnos 'destacados' como dijo el viejo"

"No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, soy de los alumnos con mejor promedio de este Instituto" – No pareció molestarle el comentario que había hecho Hiei. Mucha gente se lo había dicho. Pero le gustaba su cabello largo.

"Hn. Como sea. Díme… ¿Me dirás donde puedo comprar algo de comer?" – El estómago de Hiei estaba haciendo ruidos, muy fuertes ahora, de verdad que al pelinegro le gustaba comer, era su actividad favorita del día, aparte de entrenar con su espada.

"Claro, sígueme" – El pelirrojo se puso de pie, indicándole a Hiei que lo siguiera. – "Por cierto, puedes llamarme Kurama"

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, se escuchaban murmullos, todas las miradas los seguían, _"Mira, el chico nuevo va con Minamino-san" "¡Oh que chicos más apuestos!" "Qué peinados tan extraños" _Los pasillos se llenaban de comentarios así, Hiei estaba más que asqueado.

"Kurama…"

* * *

¿Y bien? Díganme que les ha parecido x3 Espero que sea de su agrado, dejen sus reviews y díganme que opinan n.n


End file.
